Truth or Dare
by specialkid13
Summary: Harry gets a dare that will change his life forever
1. Chapter 1

"Your turn Harry" Said Dean grinning brightly as the bottle of fire whiskey made its way to him. "Dare" he said softly after a slight hesitation.

Dean clapped his hands together in excitement looking around the circle at Seamus and Neville and Ron who were all waiting eagerly to hear what Harry's dare would be. Dean smiled devilishly before speaking the words that would change Harry's life forever.

"I dare you to kiss Draco Malfoy." Harry's eyes got wide as both thoughts of impossibility and excitement raced through his mind. Ron began to choke on his fire whiskey as Neville and Seamus laughed and Dean just sat smirking. "Gonna Chicken out?" He challenged.

Harry's eyes glowed with resolution and determination. "I accept!" Ron groaned and the other boys cheered in support. Harry's smile grew as he continued "and I will do it tonight!"

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were sitting in the Slytherin common room when a snowy white, unmistakably Harry Potter's, owl pecked softly at the window.

Pansy smiled at Draco "expecting something?" Draco brushed off her comment as he crossed the room to let the owl in. Hedwig hopped in the room and settled on Draco's shoulder dropping a small patch of parchment into his hands. Draco opened it and was greeted by the scratchy scrawl of the famous raven haired boy.

Malfoy

I would like to discuss a truce.

-HP

His eyebrows quirked up in surprise and Zabini laughed from behind him. "I would LOVE to discuss a truce with Harry Potter!" Pansy laughed and replied "keep it in your pants Blaise."

Blaise was well known for being comfortable with both sexes and anybody could see that Harry Potter was a beautiful male specimen. Draco was far from immune to this. He summoned some parchment and a quill and a few owl treats before sitting down to reply.

Harry had been picking at his hands in anticipation of Draco's reply. Hedwig flew in the open window and the other boys looked up from their chess match. Harry took the note and grinned before jumping up. "Come on now what does it say?" Neville shouted after him. Harry thrust it toward him and his grin just got bigger.

Potter,

Room of Requirement

-DM

Neville looked up from the note to see Harry running off to grab his invisibility cloak. Neville smiled knowing that Harry had feelings for the Blonde and this was just the push he needed to finally act on them.

Harry raced out of the portrait hole and sprinted to the room of requirement slowing down only when he almost ran right into Professor Snape. He caught his breath and walked the rest of the way. His thoughts on the way there were rushed and excited, this was something he had always wanted.

Draco fixed his prefects badge on his chest and walked very calmly and justified to the room of requirement. He let his thoughts wander to Harry. 'Why now? What has changed?' HE glanced around unsure if the raven haired boy would use that damned cloak of his and he managed to not look startled when that messy mop of dark hair and bright emerald eyes popped out of thin air.

Before he could scold the boy for such a startling appearance the door opened and Harry slipped the cloak off and went into the room. He stepped into the room and looked around smirking at the red and gold that coated the room.

He moved his gaze back to Harry who was walking about the room almost habitually. "Come here often Potter?" Harry shrugged as he dropped the cloak on the small coffee table. "Sometimes, yeah". Draco's smirk fell and he faltered for half a second then catching himself he slipped back into the Malfoy mask. "So what about this truce?" he asked, his voice cold and detached.

Harry turned and looked at him giving him a most curious look. Draco inwardly shivered as the emerald eyes looked him over, they looked deep and endless and they looked him over like a caress. After a moment Harry's eyes snapped up to meet Draco's shimmering silver ones and he smiled. "Yeah I think we should have a truce and maybe try to be…" he hesitated before whispering "friends".

Draco was going to laugh incredulously but the look hidden in those green swimming depths stopped him and he stumbled into rushed words. "Why now eh? What's new?" Harry felt the accusation in the pale boy's voice and dropped his eyes. "Nothing new... it's just…. I think we need to move past this foolish bickering".

His last words were reinforced as he looked up and met Draco's gaze, his burning green eyes holding Draco's smoldering silver ones. Draco swallowed, startled by the intensity of the Raven boy's gaze. "I-I" He hated how scared his voice sounded and he quickly gained control of himself. "Yes, we should. It is childish". He stepped forward extending his hand much like that day in Madame Malkins. Harry smiled recognizing the determination in Draco's face. He crossed the space and took his hand. Draco felt a sense of accomplishment and he shook his hand firmly. Harry's smile grew and he suddenly pulled Draco forward and pressed his lips to Draco's...


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody Hell Harry" Ron muttered in sort of chant as he paced in front of Harry's bed.

"Yeah I know" he replied lamely not being able to prevent the grin from creeping across his face.

His kiss with Draco had only been a few hours earlier but Draco had run out on him. The kiss was supposed to be short and simple. His mind remembered it vividly.

*flashback*

Dracos' lips were soft and pliant beneath his own. 'I should pull away now' he thought but then Draco started kissing him back and he couldn't help himself as a soft moan escaped from his lips. Draco stiffened and pulled away terrified "I-I" he turned on his heel and ran off.

*end Flashback*

His memory of the kiss was interrupted as Ron threw a pillow at his head "Oi! What the?!"

"Pay attention to me, Mate." Ron shook his head "You need to think this through, I mean I wish you would obsess over some other bloke but you chose Malfoy, so you need to get it together!"

Harry pouted and nodded "Yeah thanks, Mate." Ron flopped on his bed and few moments later was snoring loudly.

Draco sat in the common room staring, or rather glaring at the wall. Blaise sat down next to him. "Draco, do you want to tell me what happened?" His voice was soft and filled with concern.

Draco murmured in reply "He kissed me…"

"Hm?"

Then a little louder "He kissed me!" Blaise stifled a laugh, coughing and making his face serious as Draco glared at him. Blaise sighed "Did you like it?" Draco opened his mouth, closed it again and nodded looking as if he was in physical pain.

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing". Draco got up and left the room planning on ignoring Blaise and Pansy for at least a week. Pansy walked over and dropped two galleons in Blaise's hand.

"So is he going to do anything?" She asked as she sat down. "You mean other than ignore us? Nope." She sighed "You gonna talk to the Weasel?" Blaise gave her a hard look. "If you mean Ronald… then yes".

The next morning at Breakfast Harry was picking at his food glancing up at the Slytherin table hoping to see Draco. "He went to Potions early to work on something." Said a voice from behind him.

Blaise Zabini sat down "Good Morning Ronald" He said quickly with a blush and he smiled as Ron blushed and hid his face. "I guess he told you then…" Harry said softly as Blaise looked back at him and nodded. "Is he mad? Does he hate me?" Ron put his hand on Harry's arm "Breathe, Mate."

Blaise smiled at Ron and nodded looking concerned at Harry "He is confused." Harry's eyes dimmed with sadness "What should I do?" Blaise responded matter-of-factly "Go explain it to him, and hope for the best".

Draco was cursing softly under his breath when a hesitant knock echoed in the potions room. He muttered "Come in" as he spilled another potion. Harry opened the door slowly and his eyes grew wide as he saw Draco making a mess and cursing around the potions room.

Draco turned impatiently, ready to hex the intruder but when he saw it was Harry everything fell silent and still. Then Draco erupted forward his left forearm pushing under Harry's chin pressing tightly to his neck pinning him to the wall and his wand was drawn pointing menacingly at Harry's face. "What have you done to me, Potter?"

Harry inhaled sharply and immediately regretted it. Draco smelled like cinnamon and vanilla and all he wanted to do was lean forward and kiss those soft lips again. He felt his body react to the sweet smell with joy and just barely managed to control himself from pushing his hips against the Blonde.

He cleared his throat and forced a whisper "What do you mean?" Draco growled "The kiss, you bloody git! What the hell was that and what did you do to me?!" The Blonds voice raised and his eyes burned. Harry smiled softly "I kissed you because I like you."

He closed his eyes trying to control his urges "Other than the kiss I haven't done anything." Draco hesitated at the Raven boy's confession before pressing against him more making him feel the burning arousal at his thigh.

Harry bit his lip and his eyes fluttered. "Why do I have this when I think of you? Why do I even think of you?!" He sighed and pulled back "Just tell me what you did so I can reverse it!"

Harry's eyes filled with rage. "You think that I used a spell or potion or something to make you feel this way?" Draco nodded confused. Harry's magic flared and Draco fell on his back his eyes wide in surprise as Harry stood over him.

"Did you ever think that maybe just maybe you could actually LIKE me or am I really that terrible?!" Draco was frightened by Harry whose magic was swirling around the room

"No, I…" He whispered "I'm just…I am scared…" The glow in Harry's eyes dimmed slightly as Draco spoke and he fell to the ground his magic settling. Draco sat up and lifted Harry's chin so he could look into those bright green orbs. "I am scared…because I want to do it again… I am scared of what that means and-"He rolled his eyes

"I am a Malfoy dammit, I am not supposed to be scared." Harry's eyes flashed a brilliant green as he filled with hope at Draco's words. "We could go slow." He muttered looking away.

Draco swept a hand threw his unusually unkempt hair and shook his head. "I must be going crazy…..dating Harry bloody Potter." Harry faltered.

He had always wanted to hear those words from Draco and he shivered at how perfect they sounded. "Alright Pot- er… Harry, let's try this." His face slipped back into the mask and whispered "But let's keep it quiet at first okay?"

Harry nodded unable to speak barely able to breath. Draco laughed and looked around the room "Now help me clean up this mess before Snape gets back."


	3. Chapter 3

The Golden Trio sat in the Gryffindor common room after supper lazily talking while attempting to do their homework. A golden eagle flew in the room and landed with a small squawk on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up confused and took the small patch of parchment from the eagle's leg.

He smiled as he read it.

H

Room of Requirement.

D

As the eagle flew off Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry waiting for an explanation. "Well who is it from?" Hermione asked finally. Harry looked at Ron with an excited smile and Ron shook his head. "Go on mate I will explain it to her." Harry gave Ron a pat on the back and Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mate" he called behind him as he ran out the portrait hole.

Draco was waiting by the door when Harry came bounding down the hall. He looked a mess and was out of breath. Draco looked him over and shook his head "You need a sense of decency Harry" Harry laughed "Okay sure"

They walked through the door and Harry was greeted by a room very much like the Slytherin common room. He smiled remembering the last time they were in this room. He smirked "Hey Draco, you come her often?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes "We are here to talk you git, not for you to sneak any more kisses. Taking it slow remember Potter?" Harry sobered up quickly "I wish you would call me Harry". Draco nodded approvingly

"Well then Harry, come sit with me" Harry sat on one end of the couch while Draco took the other. "So what do you want to _talk_ about Draco?" He asked eagerly.

Draco took a deep breath. "How long have you had feelings for me?" Harry didn't hesitate "Since the moment I met you…but I was scared so I rejected your hand and tried to forget you….obviously that didn't work" He smiled fondly.

Draco's face was one of pure shock. "Harry that was 8 years ago" Harry nodded "But…what about all of our fighting?" Draco's hand unconsciously went to the "s" shaped scar on his chest and Harry flinched.

"Yeah well there is a fine line between love and hate Draco…" He paled as Harry continued "and it was always easy to be mad at you, mad that couldn't see how much I loved you, how much I wanted you…" His voice caught in his throat "I never meant to hurt you"

His voice was only barely above a whisper and Draco was speechless. He could never imagine loving someone unrequited for 8 years. "I forgive you" He said finally and Harry's eyes snapped up to Draco's silver depths and smiled. "You do?"

Draco snorted covering his emotions "You are too bloody Gryffindor to hurt me purposely" He smirked at Harry who proceeded to throw a pillow at his face laughing and moving closer. "That's not what the Sorting Hat said" He whispered grinning.

Draco's eyes went wide and Harry continued "yup wanted to put me in Slytherin but I asked it not to." Draco simply shook his head "Only you Harry, only you" Harry laughed and moved so that his leg was pressed against Draco's.

"Did you ever think of me?" He asked teasingly. "Of course" Draco stated matter-o-factly. "You rejected my friendship for a Weasly. I obsessed over you" Harry smirked "Obsessed eh?"

"Yes you were the bane of my existence" Harrys smile grew "were?" Draco sighed "Harry, I don't know how I feel, I am horribly confused but I do wish to try, to give your feelings and my possible feelings a chance…but I cannot promise you anything."

Harry nodded "I understand… may I kiss you again?" Draco pondered the request and then with his face set in determination "Yes". Harry smiled at the face he usually only saw during Quidditch.

Draco's face softened as he leaned in and Harry met his lips to Draco's. Harry's eyes slammed shut as his senses were assaulted. He could taste the sugar of Draco's lips and the smell of vanilla filled his nostrils. Draco seemed to be experimenting by pushing his lips against Harry's until Harry finally let his lips part and Draco's tongue slipped in.

Draco was startled by the sudden wet heat that captured his tongue and felt electric shocks go throughout his body from every little bit of contact. He moaned quickly pulled away panting. Harry sat back licking his lips in satisfaction.

Draco kept his eyes closed and focused his breathing until he felt he was under control again. Then he opened his eyes and stared at a very excited looking Harry Potter. "I..." He started. Harry shook his head "I understand Draco…thank you..." He nodded "I would very much like to do that again… just not tonight".

Harry nodded expecting as much. He realized Draco wouldn't want to lose control and that he was still unsure of what it was that he was feeling. He would simply have to be patient. "May I walk you back to your common room?" Harry asked hopefully. Draco shook his head and rushed an explanation so Harry wouldn't be upset. "We can't risk being seen together yet." Harry pouted but nodded.

Draco continued "You go along back up to your tower. I need to stay here to think." Harry nodded and stood looking down at a still flustered looking Draco. He ran his fingers over the Blondes cheek and smiled softly when he shivered. "Thank you again…" Draco closed his eyes holding his breath until he heard the door shut and then let out a small whimper.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at breakfast Draco was greeted by a strange bird who carried a letter along with a small parcel. Draco fed the bird a piece of bacon as he read.

Draco

I would like to do this properly and in order to do that I would like to ask permission to court you. I understand your wish to continue in keeping this a secret, although one day I do wish to give you a most ravishing kiss in front of the entire school. However for now I would like to court you properly so I have enclosed the _Rules and Regulations of Traditional Courting. _I am aware that as a pureblood you are aware of many wizarding traditions but I thought that this would do nicely as my first courting gift.

Draco smiled picking up the parcel and placing it in his bag to open and refresh himself on later. He looked back at the scratchy pen marks and stifled at laugh at Harry's last statement.

P.S. After the small taste of your sweet lips I don't know how I will survive these 20 days without kissing you again.

Counting the days

-H

Draco folded the letter and tucked it into his robes enjoying the soft little weight it had against his chest. He looked up and saw Pansy smirking and Blaise wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Receive something good in the post today Draco?" Blaise asked suggestively and Pansy snorted as Draco blushed. "Perhaps" Blaise chuckled and continued "I am going to begin courting Ronald". Pansy's mouth dropped and it was Draco's turn to smirk. "Bout damn time"

Blaise nodded unfazed and picked up his toast and continued eating. Draco turned to Pansy who had yet to recover from Blaise's announcement. "Darling close your mouth, it's unattractive to sit there like a dunce." Blaise hid a laugh and Pansy snapped back quickly "Well at least I am the only sensible one here, unlike you two falling for bloody Gryffindors" She nodded matter o' factly and went back to her breakfast.

Draco's smirk only grew "oh really, what about those secret study sessions with the Granger girl in the library? Tell me Pans, since when are you bad at transfiguration?" Pansy turned a dark red and became intently focused on the food in front of her. Blaise broke into hysterics causing half of the hall to look at him.

Across the hall the Golden Trio was having some friendly morning banter when suddenly the hall was filled with laughter, they looked and found the source at the Slytherin table of all places. Blaise Zabini was laughing hysterically, Draco Malfoy was smirking devilishly and Pansy Parkinson was as red as a tomato and was shuffling her food around pointlessly.

"I wonder what that's all about" Ron muttered his eyes drinking in the sight of Blaise lost in laughter. Harry only had eyes for Draco and no words came from him as he pondered the Blonds reaction to his gift and letter. He was rewarded when Draco looked up and met his gaze and winked. He blushed and looked down.

Hermione was oddly silent. She was usually the first to talk in their group and so Harry looked up at her confused. "What's wrong 'Mione?" She barely shook her head and muttered something. "Can't hear you!" Ron teased as he turned his inspecting gaze upon the curly brown wall that hid her eyes. She spoke a little louder "I think I know what happened" She breathed, it was barely a whisper but they heard her.

After a moment Ron attacked "Well out with it Woman, what was all that about." She looked up slightly her face barely visible and the part that was burned fiercely red with embarrassment. "I think they found out about Pansy and I" Ron scoffed "Pansy and You? What about Pansy and you there is nothing" Harry cut him off and Ron's eyes widened in realization.

"You and Pansy?" Hermione nodded shyly hiding her face behind her hair again. Ron shook his head. "Blimey, wouldn't have guessed that one for anything." Neville sighed as Luna was suddenly next to him and holding out her hand. He placed 5 galleons in her pale palm and she leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I told you so" She giggled before skipping back to her breakfast. Harry laughed at the exchange before turning to a still hidden Hermione. "Are you happy with her?"

She looked up and nodded her eyes brimming with tears. "Then don't cry, as long as you're happy I am happy." Ron nodded and sighed frustrated "What the hell has gotten into us…falling for bloody Slytherins." They all laughed gathered their things for the morning class, which was double potions with Slytherin.

Snape walked into his classroom prepared to make the day as dreadful as possible. It was his favorite thing to do when he had double potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin. "Everybody open your books to 247. Today we will be working on teamwork. There are three different potions on this page and you will be given a partner. Each potion is simple but you need both people in your team to work together in order for them to be correct. I want perfection! The groups will be Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini and Ronald Weasly, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Blaise and Ron started working and they were doing lovely until Blaise whispered something in Ron's ear and it sent their cauldron spilling everywhere. Snape was there in an instant to deduct points from Gryffindor and turned away smirking as Blaise received a punch to the gut from an angry redhead.

Pansy and Hermione were working in relative silence but if one paid close attention they could see that when their hands brushed Hermione would blush and give a small smile and the Slytherin would smirk and look for another opportunity to touch the blushing Gryffindor.

Snape was at his desk staring intently at the group he was expecting to see problems from. Potter and Malfoy weren't fighting like they used to. Instead they were working very well together. Unlike the two girls next to them they were being very careful not to touch each other…or rather Draco was trying to make their hands brush but Potter was carefully avoiding him. It was almost as if…No that would be impossible. He made a vow to keep a close eye on the two boys for next month.

Draco knew the rules of courting and knew that they could not touch until after the courting gifts were all delivered but he was enjoying this. Messing with Harry to the point that he threatened to hex him silly if he didn't stop. He grinned as he started in again, slipping his fingers closer and closer to Harry's as they continued to stir and mix in ingredients. He could do these potions in his sleep and he wasn't worried about Snape yelling at him.

Harry raked his hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh. "Draco if you do not stop I will turn you back into a ferret!" He watched as Draco twitched and pulled his hands away. "Thank you, now can we finish this bloody potion?!" Draco nodded

After one explosion from Theo Nott's table and 75 points from Gryffindor the class was finally over and Harry was confused when Draco swept out of the room without a word. Pansy frowned and grabbed Blaise who was trying to convince Ron to skip the rest of the day and dragged him out the door sending a burning glare at Harry before they disappeared after Draco.

Ron and Harry were relaxing in the common room for their free period when Ron finally broke the silence. "What did you do Mate?" Harry looked up his face a mixture of sadness but didn't say anything and less than two minutes later Ron was asleep. Harry covered him with a blanket and left the common room.

He was still thinking about potions as he wandered the halls. Draco knew they couldn't touch and he had to understand that Harry wanted to touch him but he wanted to do this the right way. He sighed and looked up to find himself at the room of requirement, and there was already a door standing before him. He looked around and seeing no one opened the door and walked in.

He was greeted by a wand pressing into his throat and he was staring into smoldering silver eyes. "Draco!" His voice was small and Draco's eyes flared in recognition. He pulled his wand away sharply turning away from Harry and pacing the length of the room. He was muttering something that sounded like "god dammed Harry stinking potter"

Harry took a step forward and stopped short as Draco turned on him again "Stay back Potter, I am not in the mood to deal with you" Harry paled and he felt disappointment course through him. Whatever he had done had made Draco go back to calling him by his last name.

"Draco" he breathed and when the Blonde paused his pacing and turned his icy glaze Harry continued "I don't know what I did but whatever it was I am sorry! Please, why are you upset with me?" He cringed at how desperate his voice sounded.

Draco turned his head away and his blonde hair fell messily into his eyes. Harry had to keep himself from grinning at how adorable Draco looked like this.

"You threatened me with the whole ferret thing…" Harry frowned and nodded "yeah so?" Draco's head snapped up and his eyes were burning now. "Yeah so?! That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. My reputation in Slytherin was almost lost because of that and you don't even care?!"

His entire posture changed to that of a perfect Malfoy heir "Clearly this was a mistake, I do not wish to be courted by you anymore Potter" Then he swept out of the room past a frozen and confused Harry Potter. The loud slam of the door seemed to bring Harry back to reality. "What the bloody hell just happened?!"

**Hey guys! I love how many of you are following this story it is great. I wish that you would review more though. Feel free to send ideas of something you might like to see and please let me know what you think. Cookies to those who review! I apologize for the angst, it has been a long week.**


	5. Authors Note

I am so sorry for the delay in uploading. My computer has been down and is still not up and running 100% but I promise I have not abandoned this work!


End file.
